


If The Moon Falls First

by biffu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dreams, Dreamsharing, F/F, Fluff, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/biffu
Summary: A little dream magic can go a long way.





	If The Moon Falls First

**Author's Note:**

> Short & sweet. A small drabble as I figure out what I want to write for this couple again.

Kiyoko took off her shoes by the doorway; one foot first before the other, slipping into her slippers with a small sigh. Her keys were promptly thrown into the starry glass bowl beside the doorway, her larger than life bag placed casually onto a sofa cushion as she made her way towards the staircase. It was dark with only bits of light slipping through the spaces in between the curtains, brushing up against her, casting slight shadows. Her toes sank into the plush carpet as she ascended to the second floor, light hums filling her ears half confusing her and half not.

  
She opened the door to her bedroom, a woman sprawled atop her sheets, the light of day cast through open windows as Kiyoko briefly turned to look back and see that the rest of the house was still dipped in night. She entered the room and shut the door behind her; the blonde gave a stir and rolled from her back onto her side, legs curling as she grabbed onto a pillow and smooshed her face against it.

  
Cute, Kiyoko thought as she drew near, mapping the constellation of freckles on her legs with her eyes, drinking in the sight of her. Kiyoko pressed a knee softly onto her bedspread, but her surprise gave not a stir, her dreams keeping her in place, allowing everything else to fade away. Kiyoko pressed harder, before sinking her entire body into the mattress, perturbed that it felt like sticky cotton candy as she touched it, but did not recoil lest things turn out for the worse.

  
“You’re not supposed to be here yet,” the woman murmured in her sleep.

  
She didn’t turn or anything, merely let words tumble out of her half-opened mouth. Kiyoko watched the woman’s fingers curl into fists, amazed at how delicate she seemed. She pressed forward again, getting tangled in the sheets as her mattress began to feel infinite, never quite grasping the same point as the woman whose back was to her.  
“Maybe it’s the best time,” Kiyoko whispered in reply.

  
She felt like she was falling through now, gravity tugging her as she reached out to touch the woman. She slipped through the sheets, uncertain if this was real, imaginary, or just a dream she conjured to amuse herself in the lonely nights.

  
“I guess…you’re right.”

  
The woman turned, awake now with a smile on her face that caused the sun to stir about the room. The night danced away from her thoughts for an instant, leaving Kiyoko feeling warm and unreserved. The woman’s arms opened, her chest rising much smaller than her companion’s, but just enough to show a peek of cleavage that sucked a breath right out of Kiyoko. She pulled Kiyoko down, tugging the side ponytail that swept to the front of her chest, dangling between them like a rope.

  
She fell instantly and perfectly before the light fizzled and Kiyoko was awake in her room in the dark of night.

  
Looking up at the ceiling, Kiyoko shook her head and then rolled onto her side. She wiggled to get closer to the woman beside her, pulling at her lover’s waist so that they were brought back from the brink of rolling off the mattress. She felt her love bristle, jerk, but then calm down and roll to face her. Yachi’s sleepy countenance made up for the trek through dreamland she was put through. She wished that her girl would sometimes stop going into other people’s dreams, but it was what she did. Sometimes she had no control over the ability, and at other times was completely aware.

  
Kiyoko rubbed lightly between Yachi’s brows to the tip of her nose, stroking away the unpleasant dreams that were bound to filter into her love’s unconscious since she pulled away so quickly. Yachi’s brows furrowed before they relaxed, and she was even more so once she felt a kiss press to her cute lips. Eventually they grew to be so close that it was hard to tell where one of them ended and the other began, all wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets and a tangle of limbs. If either of them grew too warm, it did not matter so long as Kiyoko fell back into her slumber.

  
Yachi spoke first when she came back: “I love you.”

  
“I love you too. Now change to something different before I want to sleep in all day.”

  
“It’s not so bad if you do.”

Kiyoko groaned both in the dream and out, “your mother is coming. And she’ll want to hear progress…don’t make it storm in here.”

  
Yachi pouted both in the dream and out, “I can’t tell which one of us makes this happen now. But I’m glad for it.”

  
Kiyoko rolled her eyes, falling back against the covers, everything comfortable and safe. Yachi kissed her shoulder and when they closed their eyes again, they awoke to a new day and a fresher start.


End file.
